Thor's Slammer
"Thor's Slammer" is the eleventh episode of Unnatural History. Henry discovers an old hammer called Mjöllnir and a mummified body. The body was a man murdered over 15 years ago and a friend of Bryan Bartlett. When Bryan, gets accused of murdering him Henry has clear his uncle's name and find the viking artifact the murdered person was searching for. 'Summary' Henry and his friends are having camp enjoying the day. Henry and Jasper make a bet to see who can find the most things. Jasper finds petrified poop. Meanwhile Henry's parents are coming to visit him this week which is "Parent Week" and is in hope of finding things to impress them. Henry later goes to a lake and gets trapped in quicksand. Jasper and Maggie try to find him while Jasper thinking it's a joke. They see Henry's binoculars on the floor near quicksand and sturuggle to pull him out. Henry brings a slammer and a mummy with him. They take it to the cape site. They think it might be a Roanoke Colonist. Later Henry smells fire but Jasper took his clothes while Henry runs with only a towel. He goes in a NMC van and gets the mummy out. It's saved and the fire is stopped. Later they take the mummy to a professor who tell them it's actually a person stabbed three times by a knife. Henry later finds out it's Gumar Ereckson's father. The professor's come and Gumar is mourning the loss of his father. Jasper tells Henry that Uncle Bryan and Sven Ereckson were good friends and how Gumar was Jasper's friend. The gang are looking at box's for information on the killing. Maggie later leaves to do Martial Arts Dance. Jasper leaves as well as he needs to tutor his math teacher and tells Henry to tweet him if he finds something. Later someone pours a toxin in Henry's coffee. Henry drinks it and finds a knife with blood on it in Uncle Bryan's box's he later feels dizzy and a person comes in and attacks him. Henry becomes blind but successfully call's 911 and throws the person out a window. The police ask him if there was anything to see who they were but he was blind. Later police come into Henry's home and have a warrant for Uncle Bryan's arrest. He gets bailed out later. With Henry stating it was his fault. Uncle Bryan is also suspended as the Dean of Smithson High. While walking in the hallway Gumar confronts Henry and Jasper and tries to punch them but Henry blocks the attack as he dosen't want to fight. Henry then makes a plan to go into all the three suspects offices to find any information. Henry hides in a desk while one of the suspects is reading a book. Henry, Jasper, and Maggie find evidence that they did it but know only one could have done it.After leaving they almost get struck by a spear which strikes part of the slammer. They go to an exhibit with glasses that is a clue. Maggie types in a code while Henry swaps the glasses with another in one second. They go to Jasper's house and see Uncle Bryan eating ice cream and watching a horror film. Henry takes the spear put of the slammer and gets the lenses out of the glasses onto the slammer re-creating Odin's Compass. They use a "time machine" to recreate the starry sky to 1010, 1000 years ago. There they see Odin's compass and find out about Liclie, a blue crystal then Henry sees an image which was the exact same image he saw earlier before getting in quicksand. Henry tells Jasper to call Gumar and follow him to the site. Once there they find the site but are however stopped by the three suspects and they killed Gumar's father each knifing him one at a time. So a brutal battle between Henry, Jasper, and Maggie occurs against the suspects. Just when one is about to shoot Henry, he throws the slammer and it hits the spot in the mountain collapsing the mountain into making God statues. Gumar and the police later arrive taking the three killers hostage. Gumar later thanks Henry for helping solve the case. Henry insists on his father having the credit insted of him. Later at "Parents Week" Henry dosen't want to go see his parents, but his Uncle Bryan insists on it. Henry finds out his tie was cut off and cuts off Jasper's favorite tie. They later head to see Henry's parents while Henry tells Jasper that his shoes are untied but he dosen't believe him and after closing the door Jasper trips and falls down. 'Gallery' images.jpggggggggg.jpg|Henry trapped in the quicksand. images.jjjj.jpg|Henry, Jasper, Maggie and, Bryan. ssss.jpg|Jasper and Maggie pulling to save Henry. images.jpgffffffff.jpg|Jasper and Maggie. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) 'Fact Check' *How can you survive quicksand? Answer: Stay calm, lean back and try to float on the surface. Kicking your legs will only dig you further in. *FACT: Most quicksand deaths are due to starvation, not suffocation. *Did Vikings reach America first? Answer: Viking explores like Leif Ericson came to Greenland in the 10th century, but there's no evidence that they had any settlements down the coast of North America. *Is there really a blinding tree? Answer: YES: The Malaysian buta-buta tree produces a milky sap that can cause temporary blindness. *Answer: Buta means "blind" in Malay. 'Trivia' *This episode had the most viewers in the entire series with 1.406 million viewers. *Maggie wears her hair in a ponytail, unlike other episodes. *An outtake of this episode occurred when Jasper said "I think something moved." due to Jordan Gavaris (Jasper's actor) getting frightened when thinking he had seen a snake in the water while filming. *This was the eleventh episode to air but the tenth episode to be produced. Category:Episodes